dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Z Remade
Dragonball Z Remade is a remake of Dragonball Z similar to Dragonball Z Kai. The quality is at that of the Funimation Dragonbox and most filler is removed yet some that were removed from Kai are left in. Remaining filler Saiyan Saga *Gohan being pushed by the river. *Launch chasing Tien. *The episode Princess Snake is left in. *All instances involving Gregory are left in. *The instant with Gohan's 2nd Great ape transformation is kept in. It is changed to Piccolo breaking the spacepod into pieces instead of destroying it. *Yajirobe watching Goku fight Vegeta. Namek Saga *Bulma hearing that Goku is coming to Namek *Piccolo Vs Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. *Orlen reporting to Frieza and being killed. *Frieza killing his nervous soldier, Namole. *Gohan mourning the deaths of the Namekians Vegeta killed. Ginyu Saga *Guldo pinching Gohan and Krillin's faces. *Vegeta's detailed eplanation of the Super Saiyan. *Ginyu training new recruits (though many parts are removed). *Vegeta killing the soldiers inside Frieza's spaceship. *Gohan thinking about his father in Ginyu's body. *Ginyu gaining control of Goku's body. Frieza Saga *King Vegeta's story. *Bardock's story. *Frieza chasing Krillin. *Some of the scenes where Ginyu uses body change on Bulma. *Piccolo buying time for Goku to use the Spirit bomb. *The dead Z Fighters battle with the Ginyu force. *100% Frieza winning against Super Saiyan Goku. *Gohan fighting Final form Frieza. *Piccolo remembering about Goku. *Vegeta fighting Gohan on Earth although Vegeta dosen't fly off after beating Gohan. *Most of the scenes involving the characters at Capsule corp. *Vegeta going off into space. Trunks Saga *Krillin training at Roshi's island although the scene referencing his girlfriend Maron was removed. *Vegeta returning to Earth. *Gohan's dream about Frieza although Mr Shu is removed. *All of Mecha Frieza's attempts to kill Trunks including using the Supernova. *King Cold begging for his life. *Goku explaining how he escaped Namek although the Yadrats aren't seen. *The scenes involving the Z Fighters training. *Cooler's revenge is added as episodes. Android Saga *The two humans #20 kills have bloodier deaths like the manga. *A gas truck crashing and causing a fire while #20 drains Yamcha's energy. *Vegeta's detailed explanation of how he became a Super Saiyan (although it's shortened from what it orginally was). *Dr Gero beating up Krillin when retreating to his lab. Cell Saga *Cell using the special beam cannon against Piccolo. *Krillin fighting Cell at the airport. *Trunks keeping up with Cell as an Ultra Super Saiyan. Cell Games Saga *Goku running into Tao while searching for the Dragonballs. *The scenes with Mr Satan's disciples. *The instances of filler in the Goku Vs Cell fight remain. *Vegeta using the Final flash against a Cell Jr. *Cell using the Kienzan on Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. *The Z Fighters intervening in the Gohan Vs Cell beam struggle. Great Saiyaman Saga *Many of the instances with Goku and Pikkon remain. *Goku gaining the advantage against Pikkon in his normal state at one point is removed. World Tournament Saga *A portion of the fight between 18 and Mighty Mask (Goten & Trunks in disguise). 18 realizes her opponent's identity and quickly finalizes the fight after Goten and Trunks transform into super saiyans. Babidi Saga *Gohan fighting Dabura in his base form is removed. *The beam struggle between Goku and Majin Vegeta remains. Majin Buu Saga *Goku demonstrating Super Saiyan 3 at Kami's lookout. *Gotenks Vs Majin Buu is kept in. Fusion Saga *Despite it not being filler, many of the instances with normal form Gotenks fighting Super Buu is removed. *Krillin fighting against Super Buu. *Gohan still fights quite evenly with Gotenks Buu at first. *Super Saiyan 3 Goku Vs Gotenks Buu. *Goku and Vegeta fighting Gohan Buu. *Vegito using his normal form to fight Buu. The scene with Buu's giant energy ball is removed and Buu shows signs of dominant power against Vegito's base form. *Buu attempting to destroy Vegito's body from the inside, as well as him launching a second wave of Super Ghost Kamikaze Ghosts and also his massive barrier with which he attempts to destroy the entire timezone, are all in the anime only. Kid Buu Saga *Kid Buu's backstory being told by Kibitoshin. *Kid Buu arriving on Grand Kai's planet. *Goku and Vegeta powering up to lure Buu to Supreme Kai's world. *Goku fighting Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan 2 although the fight is shortened. *Good Buu attacking Kid Buu so Mr. Satan can rescue Vegeta. *The events from the episode Celebrations with Majin Buu are kept in. *The plot of Son Goku and his friends return is added. Episodes Saiyan Saga *1: A new threat *2: Gohan kidnapped *3: Dangerous plan *4: A long road *5: Gohan transforms *6: The snake princess *7: End of the road *8: Test of King Kai *9: Amazing gravity *10: Goku revived *11: Yamcha's overconfidence *12: Chiaotzu's sacrifice *13: Piccolo's goodbye *14: Arrival of Goku *15: Goku Vs Vegeta *16: Battle to the limit *17: The Spirit Bomb *18: Lucky transformation *19: Krillin's idea Namek Saga *20: Onward to Namek *21: The almighty Frieza *22: Back to full power *23: The Nameks attack *24: The truth of Planet Vegeta *25: Vegeta the slaughterer *26: Zarbon transforms *27: Unlocked potential *28: Battle on King Kai's planet *29: Vegeta's Zenkai *30: Vegeta's plans foiled *31: Ginyu Force arrive Ginyu Saga *32: Guldo's special technique *33: Recoome into battle *34: Finally arrived *35: Goku Vs Ginyu force *36: Ginyu's secret plan? *37: Body change *38: Ginyu defeated Frieza Saga *39: Wishes from Porunga *40: The story of Bardock *41: Stand against fate *42: A failed rebellion *43: The 1,000,000 power level *44: Gohan's rage *45: Super Namek Piccolo *46: Final form *47: A Hero's arrival *48: Death of Vegeta *49: Ultimate battle of limits *50: Return of Ginyu *51: Mightier Spirit bomb *52: Battle on Kai's planet *53: Son Goku the Super Saiyan *54: Goku's explosive anger *55: Countdown to destruction *56: Full power of Frieza *57: Son Gohan returns to battle *58: Quiet battle on an empty planet *59: The end of Frieza's tyranny *60: Son Goku's untimely end? *61: Revival of allies Trunks Saga *62: Frieza returns *63: An unknown warrior *64: The Super Saiyan youth *65: Son Goku's return home *66: The youth's identity *67: Instantaneous movement *68: 3 years to train *69: Frieza's brother *70: Mightiest Vs Mightiest Android Saga *71: Day of destiny *72: The battle starts *73: Heart virus *74: Super Saiyan Vegeta *75: The future changed? *76: Laboratory retreat *77: Trunks' fear *78: Another Android?! *79: Infinite artificial power *80: Z Fighters defeated *81: Chance for new power? *82: Move Goku to safety *83: The strangest discovery Cell Saga *84: Mysterious shell *85: Rebirth of the Super Namek *86: The creature of many ki's *87: The monster called Cell *88: Cell's escape *89: Attack of Gero's labratory *90: Goku awakens *91: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber *92: Piccolo Vs #17 *93: Prelude to Perfection *94: Unbeatable Cell *95: #16 steps up *96: #17 absorbed! *97: Tien's last resolve *98: Father and Son reemerge *99: I am Super Vegeta *100: Cell in submission *101: Vegeta's ignorant pride *102: Krillin's ultimate choice *103: The power of Perfect Cell *104: Amazing destructive power *105: Vegeta overwhelmed *106: Trunks' true power *107: Fury of a future Saiyan *108: The History of Trunks *109: Trunks' disadvantage